The Winter God
by Winterssummerallthefunner
Summary: "Who...who are you?" Elsa breathed. Little did the Queen of Arendelle know, her encounter with a servant of the Winter God would change her life forever - and maybe her heart. She was unprepared to fall in love and most definitely unprepared to feel the wrath of the Winter God cast upon her.
1. Prologue - They Meet

A/N: Well I've been posting bits on tumblr and thought "why not put them on ?" Why not I guess. Anyways, here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.

* * *

"Who….who are you?" Elsa breathed.

A figure radiating light stood tall above her, garbed in golden armor. An intricate carved mask displayed a symbol of a fierce wolf that covered the face of this mysterious warrior. Elsa looked on in wonder as her breath was swept away from the very presence of this being who descended from the heavens. For a minute the figure said nothing until she knelt before the Queen of Arendelle.

"I am the Spartan who was sent to aid you in your time of need. The Winter God has heard your prayers and has answered with my divine presence. While I resemble that of a human body, I possess the abilities of the ancient Valkries that used to inhabit the earth many cycles ago." The Spartan removed their helmet to reveal long red tresses that illuminated in the glow of the sun and striking teal eyes that showcased stared deeply into the Queen's eyes as she began to speak again, "I pledge myself to you under the command of the Winter God to serve you until that of what you desire is fulfilled. Do you accept?"

Elsa hesitated before asking, "What…what happens if I decline?"

"I shall return to the Winter God," The redhead guardian replied as she gestured to the sky with her armored arm.

"And…if I accept?"

The warrior's eyes bore into Elsa's. "Our souls will be bound to one another."


	2. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen.**

* * *

"Y-Your Majesty!"

Elsa was in a daze. As she walked through the castle doors, many of her dignitaries and councilmen could be seen before her. She could hear their calls but she felt so distant from them. It felt as if her soul was slowly detaching from her body—

"My Queen," a smooth voice called out through her inner fog. The Queen's heart pulsed at the sound of the rough but velvety voice. It seemed to be the only thing to resonate within her and ground her back to earth.

She turned slightly to the voice to come face to face with teal irises. Like a flash of lightning, Elsa unexpectedly felt two heartbeats within her. It was strange and somewhat overwhelming, but it brought an extraordinary sense of comfort the Queen had never felt before. She brought a shaky hand up and clutched at her chest. Although just as quickly as the feeling had come, the sensation was gone and she could only feel her own heart pulsing within her.

"Interesting," her companion whispered under her breath. The warrior's comment was a bit unsettling despite the pleasant feelings Elsa felt at having her near.

 _Must have to do with the bonding ceremony we had_ , Elsa thought as she began to fall deeper and deeper into those eyes.

Whatever questions the Queen had for her companion was cut short by the sound of metal and heavy footsteps. She looked away from teal to see guards approaching her at an extremely fast pace. The looks of question and hesitance were painted on their faces as they stopped just shy of her – no doubt due to the figure standing next to her. The warrior next to her shifted and the guards fell into a defense stance with a hand ready on the hilt of their swords.

"Your Majesty you have returned," the Captain of the guard spoke, "We are all very relieved to see you. However…" His eyes moved away from her and his eyebrows furrowed.

Trying to diffuse the situation as easily as she could, Elsa gave him small smile. "Thank you Captain."

" _Please_ ," his voice sounded steady but a bit strained, "let us escort you to the-"

"That won't be necessary."

Elsa realized it was not her who spoke and turned to the redheaded warrior. Her armor still gleamed even though they were now indoors and her form continued to hold that slight divine glow. The Queen's eyes noticed the warrior's right hand dancing around the hilt of her own sword. An impassive expression passed over the warrior's face and the instance she glanced in Elsa's direction, she knew why her companion was being cautious.

 _No one can be trusted here._


	3. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

After the event in with her guards, which she had to do a lot of damage control with, Elsa felt it better to head straight to her chambers rather than the throne room. The aura in the castle – her castle – felt darker now than it did before she left.

Her new companion was right. No one could be trusted here. This feeling was not foreign to Elsa but she knew now that with her previous absence, the statement rang true in her mind.

She was certain of it.

Elsa shook her head, her free locks from her once immaculate bun swaying. _Better to think on it tomorrow after I rest._

Unfortunately, her path to her room was easily interrupted again. Despite the requests and demands that there be an emergency meeting upon her miraculous return, Elsa opted to forego it and deal with everyone the following morning. Of course, many of her councilmen were beyond unhappy with her decision to postpone. Some even came to confront her in the hallway after the guards had dispersed to speak their minds. They were loud and demanding and were it not for her companion sending heated gazes in their direction to back off, they probably would have had their way. Elsa knew wasn't very strong in the front of speaking her mind so she was grateful that they had left her be thanks to the redheaded warrior.

Continuing through the hallways once more, Elsa could see the questions littered in the eyes of everyone at the presence of the newcomer. The Queen wasn't sure what type of faith her servants and maids practiced, but she could see the look of understanding pass through a few faces. Her eyebrow's furrowed at the idea of recognition. She would have to have to hold a meeting with all of them in the early morning to ensure word would not spread past these walls. Arendelle wasn't ready to have a Divine Valkyrie announced.

 _Not yet anyways._

Elsa sighed as she saw the door to her room. The day was finally catching up to her, and she could already feel the exhaustion seeping deep into her bones. A warm bath and bed had never sounded so wonderful to her in all her years.

She briefly thought back to the events earlier that day. The attempt on her life was not surprising considering her position but the fact that she almost had her life taken from her scared her. Had…

The Queen stopped abruptly.

 _I don't even know her name._ Her companion had yet to voice it even after everything that had happened that afternoon. What if she didn't want her to know it? Was this something Elsa didn't need to know? A million things flew through her head. Elsa began to overthink her commitment to this Valkyrie and started to get nervous. Mind you when she got nervous, it never bode well for her. Her mind had a tendency of traveling at unsafe speeds that always led to negative conclusions. She brought her arms up to her midsection to hopefully squeeze away her jitters.

"Speak your mind." Her companion's voice caused her to whip her head in her direction. Although the redheaded warrior seemed to staring elsewhere down the hall, she could sense that her attention was fully on her. "I can feel your uneasiness in waves and it unsettles me...so please," teal eyes turned slightly to meet hers and Elsa inhaled a breath, "speak what's on your mind."

She decided to cut straight to the point - for once.

"I don't know your name. We have been bound and yet I don't have that simple bit of information." Elsa had meant to sound bitter, but she knew she did not feel an ounce of the emotion. The warrior's eyes flashed for a moment and Elsa detected…surprise? Had the warrior not known that she had not given her name to the woman she had bonded with not long ago?

"Oh…" her voice trailed off as so did her eyes. The redhead almost looked embarrassed. Before Elsa could process the turn of emotions, her companion gave a small cough before looking her back in the eyes again.

 _Warm. I feel so warm._

"My name is Zultanna," she spoke proudly, "but you can call me Anna. Many of my brethren do."

"Anna…" Elsa whispered, testing the name on her lips. A pair of teal eyes watched her closely. She noted how Anna's right hand twitched but decided not to comment on it.


End file.
